world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
072514-MerrowAcenia
gracefulThaumaturge GT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 20:18 -- 08:18 GT: (( guess who was able to contact momma )) -- aspiringArchon AA is now an idle chum! -- 08:19 AA: WERE YOU? 08:19 GT: (( yes, i'll contact merrow when it's done )) 08:19 AA: (( Okay. I might be a sec while I pick up dinner. I'll respond as soon as I'm back if there's one waiting for me. )) 08:19 GT: (( take your time! )) -- aspiringArchon AA is now an idle chum! -- 08:36 AA: (( I am ready whenever you are. )) 08:37 GT: (( im still connected to Ark1 Networks, so i couldn't message you unless we take out times for the logs. )) 08:37 AA: (( No worries. I'm just letting you know I'm back. )) 08:38 GT: (( cool. I think I'm just gonna edit it. cause there's a lot of garbled text )) 08:38 GT: Merrow, are you available? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:39 AA: OF COURSE. 08:39 AA: WHAT CAN WE DO FOR YOU? 08:39 GT: I was very briefly connected to a network called Ark1! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:40 AA: WE ARE UNFAMIL--HANG ON A SECOND. 08:40 GT: I tried to, uh... summon Scarlet. I got her on Trollian instead. So I can apparently summon wifi. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:40 AA: Sorry. That is getting to feel unnatural with you. Especially after last night. 08:40 GT: Oh, I'm... I'm sorry! I don't want you to be uncomfortable. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:40 AA: That's impressive. So you spoke to her? And it wasn't in that weird language the notes were in? 08:41 GT: (( apparently they were in alternian i was wrong )) 08:41 AA: (( Ah, okay. )) 08:42 AA: Remember, they monitor all our conversations here. I don't know for a fact that they can see anything you say to her, but you might want to be circumspect. 08:42 AA: But what did she say? 08:42 GT: A lot of it is garbled. A lot. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:43 AA: Oh. That's too bad. 08:43 GT: But apparently the game has already started if we're seeing the prospit and derse places. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:43 GT: And the war doesn't ever change, she said. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:43 GT: But I couldn't read the rest. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:43 AA: So she confirmed it, then. They're part of the game. 08:43 AA: Assuming she's not the one pushing the images into our heads. 08:43 GT: Yes. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:44 GT: I don't feel like that's the case. But I could be wrong. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:44 AA: I'll trust your judgment. You're the only one who's spoken to her, other than the Condesce herself, to my knowledge. 08:45 AA: Did you get to ask her why she believes herself to be your mother? 08:46 GT: Hold on... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:46 GT: She sent me this: In the Astrolabe, your father and I, **garbled** ectobiology **garbled** so I sent you to him in the New Session. <3 Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:47 AA: Hmm. The astrolabe is something Darmok mentioned several times. And the meteors would be the method he said that we were delivered here. 08:47 AA: He mentioned Scarlet being involved in the creation of the players too. 08:47 AA: I hate to say this Acenia, but she might actually be your mother. Or at least, your genetic mother. Somehow. 08:48 GT: That's really weird for me to wrap my head around. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:48 GT: But she typed in pink. So... Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:48 AA: Yeah. 08:48 GT: If that's an indicator. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:48 AA: I don't think that makes your family any less family. Though I admit I'm not really an expert on family myself. 08:49 AA: Granted, the Condesce has always been my guardian, but it's only in the past few weeks I've ever even thought of her as my mother, really. 08:49 AA: And now it turns out I have a brother and a sister, and I don't even know how to act around them. I can't even tell *HER*. 08:49 GT: I feel like you must have had the most political of relationships until the time came and - Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:49 GT: You have a sister? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:50 AA: Uh....pretend I didn't say that. 08:50 GT: I know you've been calling Darmok "Brother" from time to time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:50 AA: Carp. It must have been the alcohol. 08:50 GT: Oh. Maybe you can let me know some other time? Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:50 AA: Yeah, I don't want to say any of this over chat. 08:50 GT: They are probably recording in the rooms too, you know. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:50 AA: Ask me in person and I'll explain. But you have to promise not to tell anyone. 08:51 AA: Even the other royals. 08:51 GT: I will wait until you are comfortable with it! No sense in pushing. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:52 AA: Thank you. 08:53 AA: You're really sweet, you know? I think....I'm really glad we got roped into this betrothal. 08:53 AA: Oh god, that was so bad. I'm sorry. I'm being a dork again. 08:53 GT: No! It's cute! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:54 GT: Why are you worried about being honest about your feelings? I'm not a cabinet or a council. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:54 AA: It's not something I have a lot of practice with, to be honest. 08:55 GT: Maybe to others, its weakness? But I think a lot of those redrom novels are all about the couple sharing beyond what even moirails do. If that's right? You know maybe we'll trust each other more in time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:56 AA: That would be nice. 08:56 GT: Relationships are like seeds! You have to plant them and tend to them so that they'll grow. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:56 GT: Or at least that's what Papa says. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:56 AA: Your papa seems wise. I guess it explains why he and Etrors are still together after all this time. 08:57 GT: Well they also. Uhm. Hrm. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:57 GT: Nevermind. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:58 AA: Now my curiosity is piqued. 08:58 AA: But I'll try not to pry. 08:59 GT: I do not imagine the Condesce as a carnal creature. So I don't think you've had to sit through certain... events. That may encompass the entire hive. And permeate walls. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 08:59 AA: Oh dear. No, I think that would be borderline traumatizing. 09:00 GT: It's not so much traumatizing as unnerving. It's just awkward until it's over. But it's been like that since Erisio and I were grubs. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: But I think that's part of what keeps them together. Probably. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: Oh. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: But. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: She said she'd see us soon. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 GT: So I don't think we have a lot of time. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 AA: Who? Etrors? 09:00 GT: No, Scarlet. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:00 AA: What, really? 09:01 GT: Yes. She said she was excited and she's already getting ready. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:01 AA: I suppose that's not that big a surprise. Things seem to be happening faster and faster now. 09:01 AA: And if she's inside the game somehow... 09:02 GT: If you come over later, I can show you the chatlog. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:02 GT: I'm going to go clean up now. The floor is caked in lipstick. Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:02 AA: That sounds good. And maybe we could have dinner together after? 09:02 GT: Sure! Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧ 09:02 AA: All right. It's a date. 09:03 AA: Talk to you later, Acenia. 09:04 GT: See you later Merrow~ Ѽ⋆:・ﾟ✧